


Love Live! Rap Project

by YayaSamuko



Series: µ's & Aqours Lily Family [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: 404 No Kokoa found, 404 No Kokoro found, 404 No Kotarou found, 404 No Yukiho found, Cast full of gay, Comedy, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Femslash, High school girls, Highschool lesbians, Honoka and Niko are sisters, Humor, Maki and Kotori are sisters, Parody, Rap, Same-Sex Marriage, Shoujo-ai, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: It’s an AU where Honoka is member of the school’s Rap club. A week after Rin has transferred into Otonokizaka high, the Rap club decided to recruit her as well. Rap AU… Honoka, Nico, Hanayo and Umi being total helpless gays… Mainly HonoRin and NozoHana with some sides of NicoEli, MakiUmi, TsubaKoto and ErenAnju… and Mother Pairings.





	Love Live! Rap Project

Second year Kousaka Honoka peacefully walked down Otonokizaka high’s hall. She looks like any normal high school girl, but it’s not the case. She is the inter-school’s champion of Junior Rapper.

Class just ended and the ginger-haired girl was walking toward the Rap club’s clubroom. She slowly walked the long hallway and anticipated on going down the stairs when she heard some gossips.

“Did you hear?”

“What?”

“A new first year just transferred today.”

“How does she look like?”

Honoka didn’t really care about that kind of fact, so she hurriedly ran toward the first floor. She quickly walked toward the door at the other end of the hall and slammed it open.

“Hey everyone, Honoka is there!” She shouted. The way she violently opened the door sent the occupant taking a step back in surprise.

Her triumphant entrance didn’t last long since her childhood friend Sonoda Umi quickly gave her a karate chop on the head. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Hehe.” Honoka just rubbed her head. Sure she is getting daily chop from Umi, but never learned.

“No ‘Hehe’! I told you to not shout like that!” The ginger-haired girl pouted as her childhood friend gave her a lesson. That was when the door opened, but in a more delicate way this time.

“Hey there!” first-year Koizumi Hanayo greeted everyone.

“You have to properly learn manners.” Umi was still giving Honoka her daily lesson, “Take a look at Hanayo. She is gentle and caring at everything she does. You have to learn from her.”

“Hello Hanayo-chan! Did you bring what I asked you for?” The ginger girl ignored sea-girl and instead turned to the brunette. Umi was so furious that the second after, Honoka ended up on the floor.

[-x-x-x-]

“So, did you bring it?” Everyone has finally calmed.

“Yes. Here!” She took a magazine from her bag.

“Ah, finally! I found it.” Honoka happily took the magazine. On the cover, two girls were facing each other. It was filled with thunder. Lighting were coming from the girl’s eyes and battling on the center of the cover.

“I’m glad you’re satisfied. I just happened to have that magazine under my bed. It’s the latest very rare edition of ‘Young Girls Want to be Rapper’. This is my most valuable treasure.” Hanayo explained as Honoka quickly turned the pages and started her lecture.

“So, how did you manage to get something so rare?” third-year Yazawa Nico who was sitting on a chair at the other side of the room asked.

“Well… It was the first price for a rice-eating contest, so.” The first year explained.

“I see… You really love rice and Rap, don’t you?” Umi pointed out.

Without any summation, Honoka violently slammed the table, provoking everyone else to jump from their seat. And of course, she got another chop fro sea-girl.

“Are you an idiot?” That was more a scowling than a question. “Jeez. Why are you so helpless?”

“Ow… That hurt, Umi-chan.” The ginger was once again rubbing her head to ease the pain. “You could show more delicatesse. After all, you are a girl. You should act more like one.”

That’s it. Umi’s inner volcano has erupted; “Whose fault do you think it came from?” Honoka started running and placed Nico between Umi and her.

“Hey, don’t put me in your lover’s quarrel.”

“Shut it up and hand Honoka to me.”

“No way!” Honoka protested. She knew that Nico wasn’t a powerful barrier enough, so she looked around for a shield. But before she could found one; “I’m fed up of your quarrels. Honoka, get out of me.” Nico threw the ginger toward Umi.

“Thank you, Nico.”Sea-girl smiled at grumpy-girl and then turned toward bread-girl and gave her a murder look.

“Calm down, Umi-chan… If you stress that much, people will start to think that you are grumpy Smurf.” Seconds after that, Honoka was attached on a chair. Umi happened to find a rope on a closed and decided to attach her friend’s hand.

[-x-x-x-]

“So, what did you find, Honoka-chan?” Hanayo finally asked the reason why her senor just slammed the table.

“I think I found out.” Nico said as she was looking at the magazine. “Hey, look at that girl.”

Hanayo and Umi went closer to see the picture. It was a girl holding a mike on her left hand and a cup on the other hand.

“So, what’s that special about that girl?” Umi asked.

“Take a look closer!” Honoka finally spoke again. Umi gave her a death glare; “I though I told you to close your mouth for the next hour. I swear that next tome you say anything, your punishment would be so bad that doing 100 push-ups would be nothing compared to that.” Bread-girl gulped and shut her mouth tightly close.

“Good!” Umi gave her a victorious smile. Neither Hanayo nor Nico didn’t say anything. They knew more than anyone else how aggressive Umi could be. But they knew that deep inside, she was an Angel. She is just like this when she’s with Honoka.

“So…” Nico coughed to bring back everyone’s attention. “Look here.” She pointed at an ensign near the cup.

“It says ‘National Champion’.” Rice-girl said, surprised.

“What? No way that a so young girl could be the Japan’s best Rapper.” Umi’s jaw almost dropped.

“And now look at the girl.” Nico continued. They did as they were told to.

The girl was wearing UTX’s uniform. “So, she is a student from UTX high school. And…” Hanayo pinched her cheeks to be sure she wasn’t dreaming.

“That tomboyish orange hair… There is no mistake. She is the new transfer student everyone talks about.”

Umi placed two fingers on her chin. “Hanayo, when did you get this magazine?”

“A week ago! Why do you…?” The brunette interrupted what she was about to say.

“So, you got it?”

“Got what?” A confused Honoka spoke. Umi turned toward bread-girl with a playful smile. “Honoka…”

“No… I didn’t say anything. I swear I didn’t even open my mouth.”

Sea-girl didn’t say anything. She instead turned to the other club member. “It’s not as I care…” Nico gave her signature pose. “Well… Could you let it slip just this once?” Hanayo proposed.

Umi let go of a defeat sigh. “I got it.” She stood up and walked toward the attached girl. Honoka was looking at her in horror. ‘Goodbye, my fun-filled days’ she thought.

Honoka shut her eyes close, anticipating a heavy hit on the head. After a while; ‘What? Why am I not feeling any pain? Or, am I dead?’ She slowly opened her eyes and saw that Umi has untied her. She turned at her childhood friend for an explanation.

“I will just let it slip this time. Next time, I promise I will properly punish you.” Umi sighed as she dropped the rope on the floor. Honoka was now looking at her friend with teary puppy eyes.

“Umi-chaaaaan.” She took Umi into a colossal embrace.

“Hey, let me go.” Bread-girl did as she was told.

[-x-x-x-]

Nico coughed again to attire back everyone’s attention. “Like we know, this girl just transferred to our school.”

“Do you have a clue on why did she transfer here?” Umi asked. Everyone turned toward Hanayo. “She is a classmate of you, right?”

“Well, I can’t really say for sure; she keeps acting strange but cool in class, so no one dares to talk to her.”

“I see. In my opinion, she got kicked from UTX.” Everyone turned toward Nico. “I mean because UTX is a really strict establishment, so Rap duel must have been forbidden.”

“And yet, she did the National tournament.” Honoka chewed a sandwich she took from her bag. “That’s why?”

“Well, we aren’t sure yet…” Umi placed her elbows on the table. “But recruiting her might be good for us.” Everyone turned to sea-girl. “I mean that if we recruit her, we would get more fame.”

“I see. That way, more girls would fall for the great Honoka.” Bread-lover-girl tilted her head and started her daydream.

“Ow, you. Honoka, how gay could you be?” Nico watched their MVP in horror.

“Hehe… You say that, but you are as gay as me, Nico-chan~”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Nico rolled her eyes and turned to the window.

“We all know that you have a thing for the student council president.” Honoka hugged Nico from aback.

“Hey, stop messing around me.”

“If I remember right, her name is Hera, right?”

“It’s Eli, you dumb.”

“Ah, I see… Eri-chan…” Honoka finally let her senior take a breath. “Nico-chan is in love with Eli-chan~” She said in a singing tone.

“Shut it up! Are you a grade school?” Nico was annoyed as hell.

[-x-x-x-]

“So, what is the plan?” The four member of the Rap club were now hiding on a bush, and spying on the new transfer student.

“May I know why are we hiding?” Umi asked as she realized how idiot that plan was.

“Her name is Hoshizora Rin. She is very athletic and good at everything but foreign language.” Hanayo explained. Everyone ignored Umi’s comment.

“Si, in other word, she is made for us.” Honoka pointed out.

“Don’t say it like that.” Umi was tired of pointing her childhood friend’s idiocies.

“Hehe… In that case,” The ginger stood up and walked out of their hiding spot.

“Hey. You’re Rin-chan, right? May I call you Rin-chan?” Honoka waved at the orange-haired girl.

“Hi! You can call Rin that way.” The girl answered energetically. “Do you want to be Rin’s friend?”

“Of course, Honoka wants to befriend Rin-chan.”

“I’m so glad. No one wanted to talk to Rin until now, so Rin was depressed.” The cat-like girl rubbed the back of her neck.

“I see. So, how about joining the same club as me?” Honoka proposed out of nowhere.

“Really?” poor tomboy didn’t realize the weirdness of asking someone you just meet to join your club. “Rin can?”

“Of course! Just put your name on this list and it’s done.”

“Yay!” The energetic girl quickly took a pen from her bag and processed on writing her name on the list.

“Welcome to the Rap club.” Honoka gave their new member a smile.

“Rap club?” Rin tilted her head, “I guess it’s OK.” She gave a smile back.

[-x-x-x-]

“So, I repeat our strategy; I take Rin’s bag by force and run toward the main building where Hanayo will be waiting. Once there, Umi will give me a light kick and I will drop the bag. There, Hanayo should pick the bag. Rin will thank the both of you and will befriend her, so she joins the club.” Nico explained her idiot plan as Hanayo and Umi were listening.

After Honoka leaved their hiding spot earlier, the twin-tailed girl led the two other members back into the clubroom to think of a strategy.

That was when the door opened, gently this time.

“Hey everyone, I found a new member!” Honoka announced as she was holding Rin’s hand, and entered the room. “Everyone, this is Rin.”

“What? How did you get her to join?” Nico’s jaw dropped.

“Well, I just asked her if she wanted to join our club, and she accepted.” Nico slammed her head against the wall.

“Well then, I’m glad it worked out.” Hanayo smiled at their new recruit. “Nice to meet you, I’m Koizumi Hanayo.”

“Kayo-chin!” Everyone turned toward Rin with confused look on their faces. “I think that Kayo-chin would fit you better.”

“Well… If you say so.” Some trace of red appeared on rice-girl’s face.

“And this is grumpy Smurf.” Honoka pointed at Umi. Sea-girl gave her a death glare. “I am Sonoda Umi. You can call me Umi.” She walked toward the new member, but instead of looking at the cat-girl, she gave her childhood friend a karate chop on the head.

“That hurts.”

“Shut it up.”

“Three times in a day? It’s a record.” Nico complained as she finally decided to walk toward their new incomer. “Nice to meet you! I am everyone’s idol, the best Rapper in the entire world, Nico Nii.” Rin tilted her head.

“Her name is Yazawa Nico.” Umi corrected her.

“I see. Nice to meet you, Nico-chan! How come we’ve nether meet before? I mean because I am sure I correctly remembered all the first years in Otonokizaka high.”

“How rude! Nico Nii is a third year.” The raven-haired girl shouted.

[-x-x-x-]

“So, we are the members of the Rap club.” Umi concluded.

“Wait. I don’t know everyone yet.” Rin protested. Everyone turned to her. The tomboy turned toward the ginger girl. “I don’t know your name yet.”

“WHAT?!” Everyone shouted. “What the hell, Honoka. You didn’t even introduce yourself before asking her to join the club?” bread-girl received her firs chop of the day.

“Hehe... The name is Kousaka Honoka. I am the club president.” She rubbed the back of her neck.

“Ah, I see nya.”

“Anyway, welcome to the Rap club!”

Right at that time, the door shut open.

“Excuse us.” Two girls entered the room. “We are the student council.” The purple-haired girl said.”

“Student council?” Honoka jumped backward.

“What’s wrong?” Umi asked.

“I see.” The student council president checked the area. “You’re the Rap club, right?”

“I am the president!” Honoka proudly answered.

“Let’s go to the conclusion first, Eli-chi” The purple-haired vice president proposed. With that, Eli cleared her throat. “This club will be erased in one month.”

“Say what?” All the club members were shocked.

“We are actually having difficulties with club management. There aren’t enough rooms or budget, so we have to erase the useless club.”

“That’s so mean, Eli-chan.” The bread-loving girl pouted. Not long after, she received her fifth karate chop from Umi. “Hey, don’t be so rude and just call anyone by their first name.”

“Anyway, we concluded that your club isn’t that useful: You brought bad rumors about our school; sure you won a tournament once, but it cost us a lot. Plus, you were all disqualified before the elimination match on the last inter-regional tournament.”

“I guess that’s not totally wrong.” Umi placed two fingers on her chin.

“Umi-chan, you traitor! How dare you betray us?”

[-x-x-x-]

“Is there really nothing we can do to stop our club from being erased?” Nico desperately asked her crush.

“Well, you still have one month until the erasing, so I think you could still save your honor.” Nozomi explained, “If you become useful, your club won’t be banned.”

“What do you mean by ‘becoming useful’?” Hanayo tilted her head.

“That’s right. You make it sound like we are a bunch of useful-for-nothing troop.” The raven-haired girl was fed up by the student council’s underestimation.

“I mean you will need to prove that your club activity could bring advantage to our school. For example, if you happened to win a tournament.” The fortuneteller smiled at the Rappers.

“I see. So, in other words, we have to prove our worth within a month.” Hanayo concluded.

“That’s it!”

With that, the two student council member processed on leaving the room.

“Not fun.” Bread-girl complained.

“Not good. Rin just joined the club nya.”

“Well. I guess it’s no helping, then. We will have to do our best.” Umi cheered and looked at all the club’s member. Her eyes stopped at Hanayo who was daydreaming near the window.

“Kayo-chin?” Rin came closer.

“Ha-ha.” She just let out of some giggles, her mind was still wandering. Everyone made a confused expression. It was really abnormal for the rice-lover-girl to be absent-mind.

“Wa… Did it affect you that much?” Nico snapped her back into reality. Hanayo was surprised at first, but then returned into placing her elbows on the table.

“What’s wrong? You were acting really strange.” Umi pointed out.

“You just look like someone who fell in love at first sign.” Honoka chewed a pancake that she took from her bag.

“L-l-l-l-l-l… lo… lo… lo…” Sea-girl couldn’t make any proper sentence. Her friend’s deduction sent chill into her throat.

“L… Love you say?” Nico was trying to hide the light blush on her cheeks.

“Yeah, I mean what I said.” The ginger took another bit from her snack. The raven-haired girl then aggressively turned toward rice-girl. “Hanayo-chan, that student council president isn’t worth it; you have to give up on her.”

“Nico-chan is jealous.” Honoka playfully said.

“No, I don’t plan on aiming for Eli-senpai. Please calm down Nico-senpai… It’s just that I think that the student council vice president is cute.” Hanayo confessed. Everyone’s jaw dropped.

“It’s a lie, right? There’s no way you could have fallen for that cow? Believe me; you don’t want to be her girlfriend. It is rumored that she is a total pervert.” Nico explained.

“But they’re only rumor. Plus her eyes were so attracting, she loves to work hard, and she was kind enough to give us advices.”

“Now, I’ve got enough of this.” Nico rolled her eyes.

[-x-x-x-]

“So, what do we do?” Rin asked.

“I guess it’s no helping. We have to win the inter-regional tournament by any cost. For that, you all have to say goodbye to laziness.”

“Sound tough.” Honoka complained at Umi’s proposition.

Suddenly, a knock from the door attracted everyone’s attention. Hanayo quickly processed on opening it, but froze as she identified the person in front of her.

“N-Nozomi-senpai? Is there anything we could help with?” She wanted to slam her head against the wall for being so awkward.

“The truth is that I found this on the field a moment ago.” Nozomi handed over a friendly magazine. Everyone realized it was the magazine from earlier.

“Your name is Koizumi Hanayo, right? It was written on the cover.”

“Y-yes… p-lease c-call me Hanayo.”

“Then Hanayo-chan.” the fortuneteller gave her a bright smile. The brunette’s face had now some shade of pink on it.

“Thank you, senpai.” They smiled at each other once more.

“Well, then. I will be going. See you next time, everyone, Hanayo.” Nozomi processed into leaving the room.

“Hum… There is love in the air.” Honoka teased.

“Kayo-chin is in love. Kayo-chin is in love~”Rin sang like a child.

“That’s it I’ve got enough.”

“Stop being that depressive, Nico-chan. You’ll get old, you know.” Honoka gave her a smile.

Nico glared at the two orange-ish-haired girls. “That’s it. From now on, you will be the idiot duo.”

“Don’t you mean the idiot trio?” Hanayo let out of some giggles. Everyone else followed her.

“Idiot trio? I love that name. It’s as if we were a Rap unit.”

“Sound so fun, nya.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was imported from my FFN (Fanfiction dot net) account (YayaSamuko / ID: 7813646). Please visit http://www.fanfiction.net/u/7813646 for more stories.


End file.
